Heartless
by MinnieKim
Summary: Kyungsoo enciende la radio justo cuando Chanyeol declara al aire que se han distanciado. Esto fuerza a Kyungsoo a reevaluar su amistad con Chanyeol antes de darse cuenta que ha estado enamorado del tonto gigante desde siempre.


¡Hola!

Regreso después de lo que vienen siendo millones de años(?). Traigo una traducción de un fanfic que me encantó, es un One-shot, es Chansoo y está originalmente escrito en inglés.

Todos los créditos a "kyleworthington", la escritora de este one-shot. -v-

Créditos a mí(?) por la traducción.

* * *

Kyungsoo no es un bastardo insensible como la gente piensa que es. Él no es tan pequeño y perpetuamente amargo; aunque está consciente de que tampoco es exactamente la persona más feliz del planeta. El mundo ya tiene a Chanyeol y a Baekhyun para eso. Está posiblemente arraigado en los genes de Kyungsoo, que, entonces, él está destinado a ser de esa manera.

No es que no pudiera aguantar a la gente.

Él podría, si intentara. Incluso así, no es más allá del trabajo. Su vida personal y profesional son dos entidades separadas, así que no le molesta ser alguien ocupado. No le importa ser conducido alrededor de diferentes sets de filmación o salas de conciertos, no le importa trabajar hasta el culo porque lo disfruta. No le importa ser presentado a diferentes _sunbaenims*_ y PDs, esta cordi noona, o _aquél._ Mientras sea un ambiente civilizado de trabajo donde todos se respetan entre todos (léase: civilizado con la excepción de Sehun tratando de golpear los traseros de los miembros o Chanyeol y Baekhyun molestándolo como el infierno*) Kyungsoo está contento.

Kyungsoo hará una reverencia educadamente, hará su trabajo tranquilamente y se irá a casa con el satisfecho conocimiento de que "hoy ha sido un buen día".

 _Casa._

Es allí donde las cosas se ponen complicadas.

La vida personal y profesional de Kyungsoo son dos entidades separadas, pero es en casa donde las líneas se distorsionan. ¿Por cuánto tiempo ha conocido a estos chicos? Probablemente casi la mitad de su vida.

Ellos son sus colegas.

También son prácticamente su familia.

Una jodida grande y disfuncional familia, pero Kyungsoo quería creer que se preocupaban el uno por el otro—cada quien a su manera. Él no necesita grandes y extravagantes declaraciones para demostrarlo.

La gente tiende a olvidarse de eso a veces.

—

Kyungsoo no es el tipo de persona de tener sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

No es el tipo de persona que derrame lágrimas fácilmente.

Por supuesto, él llora. No es un bastardo insensible. No es un autómata sin sentimientos. Él _siente,_ y a veces los sentimientos cortan más profundo de lo que la gente piensa. Pero ha sido cuidadoso ocultándolos; reprimiéndolos. La otra única emoción que Baekhyun piensa que tiene es enojo y frustración, y eso es parcialmente cierto.

Pero podría ser feliz.

Solamente que no sabe cómo demostrarlo; siendo que ha sido mezclado con los otros diferentes sentimientos que ha reprimido.

Kyungsoo sabe que Chanyeol, Jongdae y Sehun asistirán a un programa de radio esa tarde pero no lo escucha hasta después. Está ocupado y cansado, todo lo que quiere hacer es recostarse en su cama y dormir. Ni siquiera piensa en si tiene energías para comer después de un largo día grabando para su nueva película.

La habitación está vacía.

Todos se han ido a cenar pero Kyungsoo les ha pedido que traigan algo para él.

Silenciosamente se coloca los audífonos y mira el programa de radio en su iPad.

(La gente piensa que a él no le importa, pero _sí le importa_ ).

Él se ríe con cada broma que Chanyeol lanza, cada impertinencia que sale de la boca de Jongdae. Y Sehun – su inocencia es entrañable a veces. Pero Kyungsoo no piensa mucho en ello. Es sólo un programa de radio y Chanyeol se desarrolla bien en ellos como siempre.

Todo es diversión y juegos – un gag* que Kyungsoo esperaba de Chanyeol, Jongdae y Sehun, hasta que Chanyeol lanza una bomba que Kyungsoo no veía venir.

"A mí me gustaba mucho D.O pero nos hemos distanciado del otro"

 _Huh._

"D.O está realmente ocupado y cansado estos días. Ya saben lo que dicen sobre el corazón de una persona, si estás físicamente lejos de alguien, supongo que tu corazón se vuelve distante también."

Kyungsoo toma un fuerte, agrietado aliento antes de pausar el vídeo.

 _¿Por qué el tema de ir de vacaciones con Sehun tiene que incluirme?_

 _¿Por qué una pregunta sobre ir a un maldito viaje se convirtió en una estúpida broma sobre gustarme?_

 _Deja de ser tan descuidado, Chanyeol._

—

No es como si Chanyeol estuviera equivocado.

Ellos se han distanciado en los últimos meses. No es mucho de una pelea o una discusión. No es que Kyungsoo odie a Chanyeol. Está lejos de eso. Pero las cosas pasan.

Chanyeol ya no llama su nombre tanto como antes. Él sigue tirando confeti alrededor del escenario y hace bromas obscenas en privado, pero cada vez que Kyungsoo trata de corresponder, Chanyeol se echa para atrás.

Siguen compartiendo la misma habitación pero parece haber una barrera invisible entre su espacio y el de Kyungsoo, un aura que Kyungsoo no podría penetrar. No ha pensado mucho en esto, no cuando está muy preocupado con la cantidad de guiones que tiene que memorizar, o como su cuerpo duele por las extensas rutinas de baile, o como su voz se quiebra por gritar mucho.

 _Tu corazón se vuelve distante también_ , dice Chanyeol. Probablemente sólo lo decía como una broma y Kyungsoo no debería tomárselo tan a pecho como ahora lo hace. Usualmente, no le importa. Estos fanservice-gags usualmente vuelan sobre su cabeza siendo olvidados rápidamente y jamás habla de ello.

Kyungsoo mira la pantalla congelada y pestañea. Retrocede el vídeo unos cuantos segundos, Repite las palabras de Chanyeol. Lo retrocede de nuevo. Observa la despreocupada expresión en el rostro de Chanyeol mientras hace la maldita broma. Kyungsoo se da cuenta del ligero dolor en la voz de Chanyeol a pesar de su general tono jocoso.

Él pausa el vídeo de nuevo; coloca su iPad a un lado. No pudo ni siquiera terminar todo el vídeo y aún hay un poco más. Kyungsoo se apoya contra su cabecera, sus rodillas contra su pecho. Su cuerpo está flojo, cansado. Pero su mente va a toda marcha.

Le gustaría pensar que todavía son amigos.

Le gustaría pensar que Chanyeol todavía conserva un pequeño espacio para él dentro de su corazón, no importa lo mucho que Kyungsoo niegue que ha pensado en ello.

Le gustaría pensar que no ha alejado a Chanyeol completamente aunque cree que ya es un poco tarde.

Cuando se frota la cara en exasperación se da cuenta de que sus mejillas están mojadas. Se lame los labios y estos están salados por las lágrimas. Se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos antes de acostarse de lado acurrucándose en posición fetal. Jala la sábana sobre su cabeza para que nadie pudiera ver cuando regresen.

 _Nadie_ debe saber.

—

No debe de afectarle tanto.

Se despierta temprano a la mañana siguiente antes de ser llevado al lugar de filmación. Va a pasar un buen rato antes de volver a ver a Chanyeol. En el momento en el que toma un descanso, checa su celular y ve cientos de mensajes de SNS en el grupo de chat.

 _Chanyeol._

Un pesado nudo se forma en su garganta. Ese familiar dolor en el pecho.

 _Ahora no._

Kyungsoo debió darse cuenta hace tiempo cuando Chanyeol estaba lejos filmando para _The Law Of The Jungle_ o _Roommate._ En ese entonces, Chanyeol estaba ocupado. Estuvo lejos por un largo tiempo. Kyungsoo no se dio cuenta que extrañaba a Chanyeol porque todos estaban allí. Baekhyun, Sehun, Jongdae.

 _Todos._

Aun cuando Kris se fue, Chanyeol fingió no haber sido el más afectado aunque Kyungsoo diría lo contrario. Él nunca lo dice en voz alta en frente de Chanyeol porque algunos pensamientos son mejores si se mantienen en privado. Chanyeol se volvió ligeramente más melancólico pero eso no borró su positiva personalidad.

En aquel momento, Kyungsoo piensa que sólo fue el respaldo de Chanyeol para lo que sea que tuvo con Kris. Kyungsoo y Chanyeol eran cercanos, sí. Pero de alguna manera, se volvieron más cercanos en los meses siguientes. A Kyungsoo no le importaba ser un respaldo. No le importaba ser _nada,_ mientras el pudiera vivir su vida tranquilamente y hacer su trabajo. Él no pensaba demasiado en esas cosas.

El regalo de Navidad que Joonmyun le dio a Kyungsoo – de lo que se siente como un largo tiempo, ¿qué era? ¿" _Cómo socializar mejor y ser exitoso en la vida"_?Chanyeol se burló de eso también. La ironía es agridulce.

Ahora.

Kyungsoo se ha alejado de las actividades en EXO para enfocarse en sus actividades individuales. Chanyeol se burla de eso a veces diciéndole que cuando todo termine Kyungsoo será el más exitoso de todos ellos. Chanyeol se burla de todo, de su actuación con Jo InSung- _hyung,_ de lo bien que Kyungsoo usa sus manos, sus pies.

Se da cuenta, con una alarmante prontitud – que _esto_ es lo que va a ser en el futuro. Incluso si siguen siendo EXO, ¿se quedarán en el mismo dormitorio?, ¿se seguirán viendo con frecuencia después del trabajo?, ¿habrá, finalmente, una apropiada, divisora línea entre amigos y sólo colegas?

Kyungsoo saca el anillo de Chanyeol de su bolsillo y lo esconde en su puño, el frío metal quemando su piel. Él ya no lo usa pero eso no significa que no aprecie los sentimientos de Chanyeol. Jugueteando con el anillo entre la yema de sus dedos, traza líneas onduladas alrededor de la banda.

Chanyeol nunca le dijo lo que la onda sonora decía.

Es ligeramente desconcertante.

—

Aquí en su set de filmación, Kyungsoo está sólo. Tiene otros colegas, nuevos amigos por hacer. Lo que falta son las burlas de Chanyeol. Su risa; su voz llamando el nombre de Kyungsoo.

Él medio espera voltearse y tener a Chanyeol pinchando su mejilla o tirando envolturas de caramelos en su cabeza. Él medio espera que Chanyeol lo tiré al suelo porque sí y Kyungsoo peleara en serio.

Pero Chanyeol no está allí.

En este set de filmación todos son calmados, civilizados.

 _Chanyeol no está aquí._

Kyungsoo tiene los audífonos puestos, está escuchando a Eric Benet mientras se desplaza por la pantalla de su celular. Lee la multitud de abrumantes elogios por su actuación en su reciente drama, pero sigue siendo sensato. Kyungsoo ha esperado que Chanyeol haga bromas sobre ello— sobre cómo es un psicópata asesino y como es verdad en la vida real, pero ellas nunca llegaron.

Probablemente es lo mejor.

Cierra sus ojos y piensa en Shangai, Taipei, Bangkok – los rencorosos gritos de las fans y los explosivos ritmos de la música durante sus conciertos.

Chanyeol todavía lo molesta en el escenario pero no tanto como antes. Una parte de Kyungsoo está agradecida por ello porque eso significa que tendrá su paz y tranquilidad. Chanyeol todavía lo molesta _fuera del escenario—_

Pero no como antes.

Una parte de Kyungsoo está aliviada porque Chanyeol tiene a otra persona con quien divertirse. _Sehun._ Eso significa que Kyungsoo no será la cabecilla de cada broma, el centro de la constantemente dividida atención de Chanyeol.

 _Entonces, ¿por qué no estoy feliz?_

—

 _Si estás físicamente lejos de alguien, supongo que tu corazón se vuelve distante también,_ Chanyeol ha dicho.

Kyungsoo no está de acuerdo.

¿No se supone que es _'la distancia hace crecer el cariño'_?

Se resiste a la urgencia de marcar el número de Chanyeol y gritarle por estar equivocado, por haber dicho tales tonterías en un programa de radio. Al final, apaga su teléfono y se olvida de ello por el resto del día.

Para el momento en el que regresa, hay 557 nuevos mensajes en el grupo de chat.

 _Chanyeol._

—

Ni siquiera puede encarar a Chanyeol cuando regresa a casa mientras se recuesta en su cama y finge ver _Los Guardianes de la Galaxia_ en su iPad.

Chanyeol se pasea por la habitación como si nada hubiese cambiado.

Porque técnicamente, nada ha cambiado.

Kyungsoo aún es el compañero de habitación callado de Chanyeol que disfruta de escuchar música y ver películas y no participa mucho en los grupos de chat de SNS. Por supuesto, él está más ocupado estos días.

Está agotado.

Este es su tiempo de inactividad y Chanyeol parece respetar eso.

Sí, duele que Chanyeol ya no le diga hola. Se sienta en su escritorio, trabajando en su computadora. La habitación está muy silenciosa.

Algo está diferente.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Kyungsoo pregunta, quitándose los audífonos mientras se voltea para ver a Chanyeol.

"¡Fue estupendo! Fui a visitar a mi padre, tuve un delicioso almuerzo…"

"Bien por ti"

El rápido clic-clac de Chanyeol escribiendo. El deslice de su ratón. Kyungsoo mira con atención la pantalla pero no pudo ver nada gracias a su astigmatismo.

Clic.

Clic.

Clic.

Kyungsoo está a punto de ponerse los audífonos de nuevo cuando Chanyeol cierra sus pestañas y se gira sobre su silla para mirar a Kyungsoo. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?".

"Estuvo bien" Kyungsoo sonríe débilmente. Su mirada viaja de las puntas de las orejas de Chanyeol, su cincelada mandíbula. El brillo en sus ojos.

Sus labios.

Chanyeol no está sonriendo.

Kyungsoo deja escapar una estremecida respiración.

 _Él me gusta,_ se da cuenta. El pensamiento estalla en su cabeza como una bombilla que repentinamente se rompe y muere.

 _Es mi amigo y lo amo._

 _No quiero perderlo._

Kyungsoo cierra los ojos y traga duramente, antes de girar todo su cuerpo lejos de Chanyeol – porque este es territorio peligroso. Él no podía dejar que Chanyeol supiera. No podía dejar que él viera ese nuevo lado suyo.

Lo hace sentir vulnerable.

"Kyungsoo, ¿estás bien?"

 _Vete. No hagas esto._

"Kyungsoo."

Él no responde. No porque no quiere – si no porque _no puede._

Porque si Chanyeol lo mira así, él sabrá.

"Kyungsoo." Chanyeol trata de nuevo, tirando de él de nuevo contra la cama para que así pueda ver el rostro de Kyungsoo. En vez de su usual reacción de golpear a Chanyeol en el estómago o en el hombro, Kyungsoo cubre su cara. Podía sentir las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Si Chanyeol lo hubiera dejado solo, él lo habría olvidado fácilmente y hubiera seguido con su vida. Pero Chanyeol es notoriamente persistente y esa es la falla encontrada de Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, ¿qué sucede?"

"Estoy bien."

"No estás bien." Chanyeol insiste antes de tomar una caja de pañuelos del lado de la cama de Jongin. "No estás viendo ese anime de tennis, ¿verdad?" pregunta mientras toma el iPad de Kyungsoo sin permiso. Él surca las cejas cuando ve la escena pausada de El coleccionista. "Todavía no es la parte de "Todos somos Groot" y ya estás llorando?"

"No estoy llorando por la película, idiota." Kyungsoo dice y – de alguna manera, esto se siente mejor. Esto es el regreso a sus bromas naturales y él se las arregla para dejar salir una risa irónica. Se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y doblega la cabeza en su almohada de nuevo, mirando a Chanyeol.

La preocupación pintada en la cara de Chanyeol es auténtica. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Tú realmente crees que nos hemos distanciado?"

La expresión de Chanyeol se vuelve sombría. "Estaba bromeando, Kyungsoo."

"Entonces, ¿por qué siento que es la verdad?"

"Estás ocupado. Yo entiendo eso. Y—," Chanyeol suspira. "Fuera de todos nosotros, tú eres el que no ha cambiado ni un ápice pero al mismo tiempo pienso que has cambiado— un montón" dice "Aquí" apunta a su frente "y aquí" mueve su dedo hacia el corazón de Kyungsoo.

"Ya no somos niños, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo susurra. "Yo crecí. Tú has crecido definitivamente."

"Sigo siendo un niño de cinco años de corazón, corriendo alrededor con un hurón en mis brazos."

"¿A dónde se han ido esos niños que comen Takoyaki en la estación Appujeong?"

"Están aquí." Chanyeol se agarra el pecho "—en algún lugar."

Kyungsoo asiente, antes de sorber y arrugar la nariz.

 _Esto es mejor._

"¿A dónde quieres ir si deseas viajar con Sehun?"

"No lo he decidido aún." Chanyeol sacude la cabeza. "Si has escuchado el programa, sabrás que quería escogerte a ti, ¿verdad? Pero tú siempre me rechazas. Siempre me dices que soy la última persona con la que irías a un viaje."

"Lo siento Chanyeol." Kyungsoo dice, mirando el patrón rayado en la camiseta de Chanyeol.

"Esto no es sólo por lo que dije en el programa de radio, ¿cierto?"

 _Mierda._

 _Mierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierda._

"Siempre has dicho que quieres ir de mochilero. O ir a Nueva York. O tal vez ambos." Chanyeol comienza "Quiero hacer eso contigo— pero nunca tenemos tiempo. Y tú nunca pareces estar interesado en la idea de ir conmigo. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que en verdad me odiabas. Así que ahora estoy tratando de dar marcha atrás para darte un poco de espacio."

Las lágrimas comenzaron a picar los ojos de Kyungsoo nuevamente, aún si él las quería allí o no. Se odia a sí mismo por eso.

"Kyungsoo" Chanyeol las limpia suavemente con sus pulgares "Por última vez, ¿qué sucede?"

"Nunca he dicho que te odio."

Hay un silencioso ritmo antes de que Chanyeol ría irónicamente "Lo sé," él dice "Pero contigo es difícil de decir porque nunca dices lo que está en tu cabeza. Pareces indiferente a todo."

 _Insensible._

"No te odio, Chanyeol. Si lo hiciera, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación."

"Es bueno saber eso." Chanyeol dice, juntando sus manos.

"Tampoco es indiferencia." Kyungsoo añade, antes de entrelazar sus dedos.

Chanyeol parpadea hacia Kyungsoo, sus labios abiertos como si fuera a decir algo en réplica – antes de que el verdadero significado detrás de las palabras de Kyungsoo comience a penetrar.

 _Te amo._

Sus ojos se abren "¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

Kyungsoo frunce los labios y sacude la cabeza "Porque tengo miedo de que sólo sea un cruel y grande mentira. Todo lo que has dicho – no sé si es verdad o ficción. ¿En dónde termina el fanservice, en dónde comienza la vida real?"

"Mierda" Chanyeol se echa para atrás, deslizando sus dedos a través de su cabello, agitadamente. "Lo siento."

"No te disculpes." dice, con nostalgia, sus manos temblando "Soy un idiota, soy yo el que debería decir lo siento."

"No. Kyungsoo—," Chanyeol golpea el colchón provocando que Kyungsoo saltara en sorpresa. "Tú no eres un idiota, yo lo soy."

 _¿Qué?_

Cuando Chanyeol se abalanza sobre él, besándolo con ansiosamente, noquea la respiración de Kyungsoo. Esto no es lo que él estaba pidiendo – pero no le importaba besar a Chanyeol. Ni un poco.

Kyungsoo corresponde el beso de Chanyeol con la misma ferocidad, sin importarle el hecho de que el ángulo es raro y su cuello duele, o el hecho de que sus dientes todavía le duelen por el inicial impacto con los labios de Chanyeol – pero cuando Chanyeol ladea su cabeza y profundiza el beso Kyungsoo piensa que podría darle su corazón y alma a este hombre—

"No puedo," Kyungsoo se separa "Esto nos romperá. No sólo a nosotros dos." dice, mientras se aferra al cuello de la camiseta de Chanyeol, indispuesto a dejarlo ir completamente, pero temeroso de las consecuencias de llevar esto más lejos "Nos romperá a todos. Y tú eres mi mejor amigo, Chanyeol. _No puedo_ "

Chanyeol responde empujando a Kyungsoo en un cálido, confortable abrazo. Podía sentir la sonrisa de Chanyeol contra sus mejillas mientras susurraba "Está bien." se silencia "Entiendo, Kyungsoo. Pero estoy _feliz. Aún_ estoy _feliz."_

Kyungsoo se separa para mirar a Chanyeol con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ahora sé lo que sientes por mí." Chanyeol sonríe "Me besaste de vuelta, Kyungsoo."

"Te besé de vuelta." Kyungsoo asiente, lamiendo sus labios.

"Eso es suficiente para mí ahora." Chanyeol cepilla su pulgar contra el labio inferior de Kyungsoo antes de que Kyungsoo tome la mano de Chanyeol suavemente y bese la punta de sus nudillos.

Chanyeol corresponde inclinándose y apoyando su frente contra la de Kyungsoo mientras mira con fijeza hacia los ojos de Kyungsoo.

Silenciosamente prometiendo que las cosas estarán bien.

 _Vamos a resolver esto, de alguna manera,_ Kyungsoo piensa.

 _Estaremos bien._

—

Kyungsoo no un bastardo insensible como la gente piensa que es. Él no tan pequeño y perpetuamente amargo; aunque está consciente de que tampoco es exactamente la persona más feliz del planeta. El mundo ya tiene a Chanyeol para eso.

Y eso está bien.

FIN.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, me tomó mucho traducirlo en sólo dos días pero disfruté hacerlo.

Pueden checar la historia originial aquí —- /works/4192977 —– aquí.

Muchas gracias a la autora por haberme permitido traducir y publicar esto.

Thanks to the author for allowing me to translate and post this.

—

1.- Sunbaenim es la forma respetuosa de decirle a tus senior, quienes llevan más experiencia que tú en determinado campo.

2.- "Chanyeol y Baekhyun molestándolo como el infierno" en la obra original la autora usa "annoying the hell out of him", pero como no supe cómo traducirlo, no tomé el significado literal.

3.- Los gags son chistes que generan risas.

4.- En una parte, se menciona que Kyungsoo es el "respaldo" de lo que sea que Chanyeol tuvo con Yifan. La palabra es "Rebound" pero no encontré (lol) la palabra indicada, así que perdón si hay confusiones(?).

—

Gracias por su atención :3


End file.
